Mon petit-ami est un super héros
by Kumiko Bubulle
Summary: Sortir avec un super héros comme Superman ? C'était le quotidien de Stiles Stilinski, reporter au DailyPlanet.
1. Fact 1

**Disclaimer (pour toute cette série) : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient~**

 **Note : Coucou ! Me revoici avec une nouvelle série d'OS mensuel (ne vous inquiétez pas mardi je publie la saison 3 de « Douze mois, Plein de possibilités »). Cette nouvelle série est sur l'univers des super héros.**

 **Tout simplement parce que je suis une grande fan de cette univers (j'ai regardé toutes les séries/films dessus mais shhht)**

 **Donc voilà ! Inspiré du passage de Tyler Hoechlin dans Supergirl (et non pas parce que Superman est le premier héros que j'ai connu et que je suis amoureuse de lui non pas du tout) voici une série d'aventures de Superman en couple. Et bien sur en couple avec Stiles Stilinski (parce que je suis aussi amoureuse de Dylan O'brien mais shhht). Donc du Sterek ! Car mon Superman s'appelle Derek Hale !**

 **Alors pour information, je vais mélanger plein d'univers différents, par exemple je ferais des mentions de personnages apparaissant dans : Superman, Smallville Supergirl, Arrow, Flash, Constantine, Batman, Robin et plein d'autres. Un beau mélange ! Désolé pour ceux qui verront tout un truc farfelu à qui cela ne plairait pas comme mélange mais c'est le principe d'une Fanfiction !**

 **En espérant que ce premier OS plaira ! Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Fact 1 un café chaud est toujours meilleur.**

L'inconvénient du fait d'avoir un petit ami super-héros c'est que les plans tombent toujours à l'eau. Une réservation dans un restaurant ? Non possible. Il se passe toujours un crime dans la ruelle derrière et voilà que le homard farci fini froid et que le reste du repas on vous le donne gentiment en doggy bag.

Alors prévoir de boire un café à sa pause de l'après-midi ? Utopique ! Mais ce n'était pas son idée pour une fois.

Heureusement son petit ami super héros n'écoutaient pas les habitants du monde entier lors de leur ébat ! Imaginez en pleine action, voir son homme enfiler son costume en cuir moulant chaque muscle de son corps pour ensuite aborder un air viril et bander tous ses muscles ?

Bon.

D'accord.

Ca pouvait l'exciter davantage mais là n'était pas la question aujourd'hui ! Après une semaine éreintante il aurait aimé avoir une vie ordinaire et prendre simplement un café noisette crème saupoudré de caramel avec deux sucres –le sucre c'était la vie !

Son rédacteur en chef l'avait fait tourner en bourrique toute la semaine et il avait à peine eu le temps de rentrer chez lui et de se changer ! Et le pire dans toute cette histoire ? Il travaillait avec son petit ami dans le même journal et leurs bureaux étaient accolés l'un en face de l'autre.

Entre un salut, un coup de vent, quelques clins d'œil – que l'on compte sur une main à peine- de la paperasse tombée à terre –qui aurait cru qu'un super héros était aussi maladroit – et c'était tout.

Et ils vivaient ensemble. Comment pouvait-on travailler ensemble, vivre ensemble et ne jamais se voir ? Parfois il se le demandait !

\- STILINSKI ! _Cria une voix approchante, le sortant de sa torpeur_. Où est mon article sur la fusillade à la banque ? Et bon dieu où est encore passé Hale ?! Il se volatilise toujours quand il ne faut pas ! Sérieusement Stilinski comment vous faite pour sortir avec un homme jamais à l'heure ?!

\- Le sexe Monsieur White ! Le sexe !

Perry White, rédacteur en chef au DailyPlanet, les cheveux grisonnants, la bedaine retenue par des bretelles qu'on ne voyait plus de nos jours – haussa un sourcil plus que furieux et repartit en sens inverse dans son bureau grommelant dans sa barbe.

Stiles soupira, il avait un article à écrire à toute vitesse –et il ne possédait pas de super pouvoirs lui- avant de se rendre à son rendez-vous pause café.

 **OOOooo~~~~~~~oooOOO**

Ses doigts tapotaient sur la table en bois et un de ses pieds les suivait en rythme contre le barreau de la chaise.

Bien. Il avait eu raison de prédire le retard de son petit-ami/fiancé. Parce que oui il avait oublié de préciser ce détail mais pour l'instant le fiancé était repassé au statut de petit-ami.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il l'avait cru. A l'heure à une pause café dans leur café préféré ? Ouais. Heureusement qu'il l'aimait à la folie jusqu'à être noyé dans de la guimauve. Alors qu'il s'amusait avec son smartphone à vérifier les derniers tweets de l'actualité, il ne fut pas surpris d'y lire certains concernant le retardataire.

 _« InfoNews7/24h #Superman sauve des centaines de vies de l'incendie #SoHandsome »_

Pas très « Handsome » en ce moment mais il pouvait vivre encore quelques minutes avec cette sensation.

 _« Banana_Split Superman est tellement sexy que sa sexytude a déclenché l'incendie ! #INFIRE »_

Wooo. Les gens faisaient peur mais ce n'étaient pas nouveau.

\- Alors pas de petit-ami en vue aujourd'hui ?

\- Erica…

\- Quoi ? Si je peux même plus draguer mon journaliste préféré~

Erica, blonde cheveux ondulés de taille moyenne, passait son temps à draguer Stiles. En tout bien tout honneur puisque cette dernière était marié à Boyd, le patron du café et avec qui elle était associée. C'était comme un petit jeu entre eux et puis Erica était aussi la plus grande informatrice de Stiles alors il le lui rendait bien.

Et en parlant de petit-ami ce dernier venait d'entrer dans le café faisant tinter le carillon de la porte. Avec sa coupe de premier de la classe – ses lunettes de travers, cheveux brun plaqués sur le côté, son rasage de près, sa chemise à carreaux, sa cravate et son veston il était tellement adorable… Et tellement en retard.

Vingt cinq minutes de retard. Et sa pause était finie depuis plus de vingt minutes. Perry White allait avoir sa peau même s'il était le meilleur journaliste du DailyPlanet. Erica s'éloigna de la table non sans adresser un clin d'œil à Stiles.

\- Je suis désolé. Je suis en retard alors que je t'avais promis d'être à l'heure.

\- Hum Hum.

\- Tu me fais la tête ?

\- Tu sais très bien que je suis incapable de te faire la tête Derek Hale. Bien que tu le mériterais. As-tu sauvé tout le monde au moins ?

Un large sourire apparut sur le visage de Derek tandis qu'il s'asseyait en face de son petit ami.

\- Néanmoins. Je savais que j'aurai dû sortir avec Barry Allen.

Derek s'étrangla en entendant ses paroles, toussant pour reprendre une respiration normale.

\- Oh ~J'ai trouvé le point faible de Superman ? _Chuchota Stiles son visage proche de son fiancé._

\- Shhht.

\- Roo personne ne nous entend. Et tu n'as pas ton mot à dire ! Tu es en retard et le café est froid.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé mais tu sais très bien que…

\- Oui oui je sais ! Et je ne t'en veux pas.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui ! _Affirma Stiles de toutes ses dents envoyant un sourire flamboyant au brun._

\- D'accord. Cool. Je connais un moyen pour réchauffer le café.

Le reporter fit attention que personne ne les observe et abaissa lentement ses lunettes, fixa son regard sur les tasses et les réchauffa avec sa vision thermique.

Totalement satisfait Stiles se saisit à grande vitesse de sa tasse et but une gorgée de café, savourant l'arôme amer-malgré les sucres- du liquide. Il fut simplement interrompu dans son plaisir par son petit-ami super héros.

\- Par contre Flash ? Sérieusement Stiles ?

Il éclata de rire. Ouais la vie avec un super héros valait le coup !

* * *

Chu chu


	2. Fact 2

**Note : Coucou à tous ! Voilà le deuxième fact sur notre couple =)**

 **Stiles est toujours autant accro à son super héros !**

 **En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Fact 2 Un dîner n'a pas d'heure fixe.**

Ses yeux commençaient à se fermer doucement, tout son corps se détendant dans le mouvement. Petit à petit sa main lâcha le stylo qu'il tenait et sa tête se rapprocha du bureau, jusqu'à se reposer complètement dessus.

Sa bouche mâchouilla dans le vide, appréciant le repos s'immisçant dans son travail intense. Alors qu'il s'en allait vers de merveilleux rêves, un courant d'air le réveilla et le fit sursauter.

En ouvrant les yeux il aperçut la nourriture posée sur son bureau.

\- Oh mon dieu t'es le meilleur ! _Eut-il le temps de dire avant de se jeter sur les boites._ Chinois en plus ! J'avais trop envie !

Un grand sourire orna le visage de la personne assise au bureau en face de lui.

\- Tu comptes faire nuit blanche au bureau ?

\- Hm. C'est juste trop bon ! _S'exclama Stiles en piquant la nourriture avec ses baguettes_. Ne me parle pas de nuit blanche Hale. Je suis sur un sujet énorme. Le plus gros reportage jamais vu au Daily Planet.

\- Oh. Ce n'est pas le cinquième du mois ? _Fit mine de compter le brun en souriant_.

D'une moue boudeuse, son compagnon repiqua ses baguettes dans la nourriture qui s'acharnait à lui échapper.

\- Mais dis-moi. A ce que je sache tu n'étais pas à la maison non plus, n'est ce pas ?

\- Si.. Si.

\- Oh allez Derek. Ton regard de chiot battu te trahit. _S'amusa Stiles en se rapprochant de son amant_. T'étais en train de sauver la terre. Mon petit doigt me dit que t'as été faire un tour du côté du tremblement de terre, non ?

\- Démasqué ? _Sourit le journaliste._

Stiles s'assit à califourchon sur les cuisses du brun, entourant sa nuque de ses bras.

\- Je me demande comment t'as pu me cacher le fait que tu étais Superman pendant presque qu'un an alors que c'est si facile de lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert ! Même Oliver Queen je l'ai découvert dès le premier jour. En même temps des milliardaires sexy qui se baladent habillés en cuir vert avec des arcs et des flèches y'en a pas cinquante et pis… AIE ! Mais ça va pas pourquoi tu me pinces ?

Frottant vigoureusement sa cuisse pour faire partir la sensation de brûlure, Stiles regarda méchamment son amant. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait !?

\- Vraiment Stiles ? _Demanda Derek_. Milliardaire sexy ?

\- Oh. Superman est jaloux~

\- Non. Je pourrais le casser en deux avec seulement mon petit doigt. _Répondit le brun en détournant la tête._

\- Hey Derek.

\- Hum ?

\- T'es l'alien le plus sexy de chez sexy que j'ai jamais rencontré.

Et pour prouver ses dires, il tourna sa tête vers lui, lui retira ses lunettes pour les placer sur le bureau et l'embrassa. Au bout de quelques minutes ils finirent par se séparer, Stiles se releva, retournant à sa place première.

\- Ne me fais pas ses yeux là Derek. Mon article ne va pas s'écrire tout seul !

\- Je n'ai rien dit.

\- Pas besoin. Yeux de chiots battus rappelle-toi. D'ailleurs tu pourrais pas faire en sorte qu'il se passe quelque chose à Métropolis ? Que j'écrive un article sensationnel sur Superman et qui scotche enfin Perry White ?

\- Tu le signerais avec nos deux noms ?

\- Oooh mon cher tu n'es pas en mesure de négocier.

\- Donc tu veux négocier avec Superman mais pas avec Derek Hale ? _S'amusa le brun en se levant pour s'asseoir sur le coin du bureau de son compagnon._

\- C'est exact ! Et arrête ton petit jeu tu veux !

\- Quel petit jeu ? _Questionna-t-il encore une fois en se penchant plus prêt à quelques centimètres du visage de Stiles._

\- Ca là. _Précisa le journaliste en faisant des allers-tours entre eux avec son doigt tandis que son regard ne quittait pas les lèvres face à lui._

\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles.

Stiles cligna des yeux plusieurs fois attendant que son amant fasse un geste de plus. Le geste qu'il attendait en fait. Sauf que rien ne se passa. Non juste un regard qui le transperça de part en part et un amant qui se leva de sa place sans avoir rien fait.

\- On se verra à la maison.

Quoi ?

Quoi quoi ? Ah non hors de question ! Pas après l'avoir fait miroiter comme ça !

Il se leva à la va vite et comme à son habitude avec sa maladresse, se prit le coin de son propre bureau, perdit l'équilibre et tomba.

Enfin presque. Deux bras puissants le rattrapèrent et l'entourèrent à temps. A présent collé contre un corps massif il se mit à rire.

\- Pourquoi tu ris ?

\- Parce que j'allais t'engueuler mais au final je n'ai plus envie.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Hum hum.

\- Et qu'aie je fais pour mériter une dispute ?

\- Tu as oublié quelque chose avant de partir comme un voleur. _Annonça Stiles en l'embrassant le pressant à son tour contre lui puis en se séparant, le retournant et lui mettant une tape sur les fesses._ Maintenant tu peux partir.

Derek cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et s'en alla avec un sourire idiot sur les lèvres.

\- Oh une dernière chose ! _Cria Stiles au loin_. Tu me dois un vrai dîner pour ton comportement.

Ouais Stiles méritait un vrai dîner et peut-être une surprise pour le dessert.

* * *

Chu chu !


	3. Fact 3

**Note : Coucou à tous ! Voilà le troisième fact sur notre couple =)**

 **Avec un peu de retard ! Sorry weekend très chargé avec Paris Manga et Salon du Livre !**

 **Alors de ce fact, Stiles a le droit à une bonne surprise et celle de Superman est vraiment sympa !**

 **En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Fact 3 : Il faut toujours apprécier un petit déjeuner ou plus !**

\- Tu sais qu'il est six heures trente du matin Derek Hale ? _Annonça Stiles en descendant les escaliers tout en baillant et se grattant le ventre._ Non parce que tu sais que c'est mon seul jour de congés depuis genre une décennie ? Et que… WOOO !

Stupéfait, le jeune homme arrêtae le moindre geste et regarda ébahit le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. La grande table en bois de la cuisine contenait des dizaines de plats entre pancakes, omelettes, bacon, salade de fruits, pâtisseries et autres mets. Une carafe de jus pour chaque fruit existant et il était sur que certains ne provenaient pas de son pays. L'odeur du café noir commençait à altérer son sommeil et un fin gémissement d'envie passa la barrière de ses lèvres.

Un petit déjeuner de roi l'attendait sagement dans sa cuisine.

Une minute.

Il rêvait ou bien...

Se pinçant comme il se doit le bras, il cria quand la douleur survint.

Non il ne rêvait pas. Donc son homme s'était levé très tôt pour lui préparer un petit déjeuner aussi copieux ? Il souleva le bas de son tee-shirt pour vérifier l'état de son ventre et de sa fine musculature. Non il n'était ni maigre ni sec, il était normal. Alors pourquoi un petit déjeuner aussi énorme se présentait dans sa cuisine ?

Passant en accéléré ses pensées, aucun évènement important n'était à retenir pour aujourd'hui. Donc son amant avait été pris d'une envie subite de faire à manger pendant des heures ?

Non n'importe quoi. Il avait fait ça en quelques minutes à peine. Il était en couple avec Superman quand même ! Et pis c'était pardonnable d'oublier ce détail à cette heure !

\- Derek ?

Le brun surgit de nulle part et Stiles détestait quand il faisait cela pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il criait à chaque fois.

\- Arrête de faire ça !

Le brun se contenta de rire et de s'approcher de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Que fais-tu ? On ne mange pas ?

\- Hm hm pas tout de suite.

Et pour étayer ses propos, il l'attrapa sous les fesses et le souleva comme un poids plume.

Cela ne dérangea en aucun cas le journaliste dont les bras entourèrent automatiquement les épaules de son héros. Ses yeux se mirent à pétiller de malice et dans un sourire assez pervers, il se pencha à l'oreille de son amant.

\- C'est pour après c'est ça ?

Derek se mordit la lèvre et le plaqua assez sauvagement contre l'un des murs de la pièce, collant chaque millimètre de son corps au sien le faisant soupirer de plaisir.

\- Contre le mur ? _Murmura le châtain._

\- Un peu plus haut~

Oh god. Sortir avec Superman avait un avantage majeur. Ils inauguraient pas mal de trucs. Et en parlant de trucs, son bas de pyjama venait de disparaître sans qu'il n'en prenne conscience. Et son haut aussi.

\- Si tu as déchiré mes vêtements. Superman ou pas je vais te…

Il fut coupé par deux lèvres sensuelles, le faisant totalement passer à autre chose. Et l'autre chose était vraiment beaucoup plus intéressante.

Les mains continuaient à se cramponner à ses fesses pendant que le baiser devenait de plus en plus ardent. Les jambes toujours nouées autour de la taille du brun, il s'amusait à faire de petits à-coups pour le provoquer, ne pouvant plus attendre de passer à la suite.

Derek sourit contre sa gorge avant de laisser passer un de ses doigts pour le préparer. Stiles se mordit la lèvre, s'habituant petit à petit à la présence du premier doigt puis des suivants.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il ne tint plus et donna un coup de hanches plus puissant pour faire comprendre à son amant de se dépêcher de passer à la suite.

\- Sois patient.

Le journaliste grommela quelque chose mais fut vite coupé par le coup de rein de Derek.

Agrippé à lui, il se laissa emporter par les coups de butoirs de plus en plus intenses, ses mains se crispant sur les muscles du dos du brun.

\- Haan !

Son dos heurtait le mur mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, non au contraire il en redemandait et Derek se faisait un plaisir de le pousser au bord de la jouissance pour ensuite ralentir le rythme.

La voix de plus en plus rauque, il sentit l'orgasme arriver et griffa son amant tandis qu'il se libérait dans un dernier cri. Le brun le suivit de près et se colla contre lui pour reprendre son souffle.

Le châtain sourit, il pouvait être fier de faire perdre son souffle à Superman.

Affamé, il n'arrêtait pas de prendre ce qu'il voyait devant lui. Tantôt des pancakes, tantôt du bacon, mélangés avec un peu de pommes de terre. Un muffin en passant avec du chocolat. Il faut dire que Derek l'avait épuisé.

Amusé, son amant passa un bras autour de lui, se penchant à son oreille.

\- C'est la nourriture pour toute la journée en fait.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

Oui.

Sortir avec un super héros était très épuisant et donnait très faim mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre !

* * *

Chu chu


	4. Fact 4

**Note : Coucou à tous ! Voilà le quatrième fact sur notre couple =)**

 **Avec un retard de 5 jours… sorry mais pas vraiment le choix !**

 **Alors dans ce fact, Stiles est génial !**

 **Oh et petite information : Arthur = Aquaman.**

 **En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Fact 4 : Ne jamais sous estimer l'ennui**

Les pieds sur le comptoir, les doigts triturant un élastique, il n'aurait jamais pensé que faire ce remplacement allait être aussi ennuyant.

Il regarda chaque écran de contrôle plusieurs secondes, pianota sur les touches et poussa un profond soupir exaspéré.

Si seulement il avait quelqu'un à qui parler pour occuper le temps. Mais non personne à l'horizon, chacun vacant à ses occupations de super héros. S'il avait su il n'aurait pas rendu service à ses deux meilleures amies : Lydia Martin et Chloé Sullivan. Ces dernières s'occupaient de la Tour de contrôle en temps normal sauf qu'évidemment aujourd'hui aucune ne pouvait assurer la permanence.

Craquant ses doigts au dessus de sa tête, il en profita pour étirer ses épaules dans le mouvement quand un petit point rouge clignotant sur l'écran l'interrompit.

Il se pencha plus près et un grand sourire orna ses lèvres en appuyant sur une touche du clavier.

\- Hey Barry ! Comment tu vas vieux ?

\- Stiles ? Stiles c'est toi ?

\- Hey Flashy mon ami !

\- Stiles… Ne prononce pas mon nom et mon identité secrète dans la même conversation. Et d'abord c'est Flash.

\- T'inquiètes c'est une ligne sécurisée ! Alors quoi de neuf ?

\- Braquage de banque sur la 4ème avenue Flash. Et Stiles cesses de pirater les coms !

\- Oh Cisco mon pote !

\- Piratage Stiles.

\- Oui oui bon je vous laisse. Vous êtes aussi rabat joie que mon futur mari de toute façon.

\- QUOI ?

Coupant la ligne, Stiles grommela avant de pianoter pour trouver quelqu'un d'autre à qui parler sans se rendre compte de l'importance des dernières paroles qu'il venait de prononcer.

\- Hey Ollie ! Mon vieux copain !

\- Non.

Ce fut le seul mot que put obtenir le châtain. Vexé de la réponse d'Arrow et la raison du « je suis millionnaire et mignon en cuir vert » n'allait pas excuser son comportement cette fois !

Voilà qu'il s'ennuyait de nouveau. Pourquoi personne ne voulait discuter avec lui ? Il tenait toujours de très bonnes conversations sur n'importe quel sujet, du temps qu'il faisait aux recettes de cuisine, des aventures héroïque de Superman –d'accord ceci il en parlait très souvent – en passant par leurs prochaines vacances à la mer.

Oh tiens en parlant de la mer.

Il pianota sur le clavier une fois de plus et se réinstalla, les pieds sur le bureau et les bras croisés sur sa nuque.

\- Arthur ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Qui c'est ?

\- C'est Stiles ton vieux copain tu sais !

\- Que veux-tu Stiles ?

\- Prendre des nouvelles tu vois, savoir comment se passe la vie dans l'océan. D'ailleurs t'aurais pas découvert une rareté qu'un businessman véreux veut absolument obtenir pour s'enrichir les poches ? J'ai besoin d'un article à sensations.

\- Superman ne peut pas t'aider ?

\- Oh tu sais comment il est. Je sauve une usine. Oh je sauve des innocents d'un ouragan. Oh je sauve des citoyens d'une bombe et ensuite c'est une attaque de banque. Sauf quand Flash l'appelle pour traquer les métas-humains et là je dois dire c'est génial ! La course poursuite, le plan et au final ils attrapent tous ensemble le bad guy ! Mais il ne m'emmène jamais avec lui.

\- Et tu te demandes pourquoi ?

\- Hey soit pas méchant ! Arthur ? T'es où là ? J'entends un bruit de fond comme des bulles ou un courant d'air ?

\- Franchement Stiles. T'appelles le Roi des Océans et tu me demandes où je suis ?

\- T'es sous l'eau ? Purée ça capte super bien ! C'est ta femme qui a trafiqué ton équipement ?

\- Trop de questions petit scarabée. Et Superman est au courant que tu passes des coups de fil à tout le monde ?

\- Non.

\- A plus Stiles ! Et bon courage pour expliquer ce qui va venir.

Sans plus de cérémonies, la communication fut coupée. Ce qui va venir ? Qu'est ce qui devait venir ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal ! Il avait simplement passé quelques coups de fils comme une personne normalement et humainement constituée le ferait.

Il n'eut pas trop le temps de partir dans sa réflexion qu'un grand coup de vent pénétra dans la Tour et que son regard se posa sur une cape rouge, pour remonter le long des jambiers très musclés, finir sur un torse carrément canon et une tête… énervée.

Aie.

\- Derek ? Mon chéri ?

\- Stiles. Qu'as-tu encore fait ?

\- Tout de suite les accusations ! Déjà embrasse-moi. C'est quoi ces manières de super héros détraquées.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put résister à l'appel de son compagnon. Néanmoins il se contenta d'un très succin baiser au grand désarroi de Stiles.

\- Alors ?

\- Mais quoi ! J'ai juste passé quelques appels d'accord. Y'a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat ! On s'ennuie comme un rat mort ici ! Je ne sais pas comment font Chloé et Lydia !

\- Elles n'appellent pas tout le monde pour passer le temps. D'ailleurs qu'as-tu encore dit ? J'ai reçu des appels de Cisco et Barry pour des félicitations. Barry m'a même demandé s'il pouvait m'aider à distribuer des faire part !

Oh. Ils avaient entendu cette partie là ?

Merde.

\- Non tu as du mal comprendre.

\- Vraiment ? Et j'ai mal compris quand Arthur m'a appelé du fin fond des océans pour me dire que tu l'as soudoyé pour un reportage ?

\- Soudoyé tout de suite les grands mots ! Il a vraiment le melon cet homme hein !

\- Stiles…

\- Oui bon d'accord. Je l'avoue. J'ai appelé mais j'ai rien fait de mal ! Et Oliver il ne t'a rien dit ?

\- Un simple texto. Tu sais comment est Oliver.

\- M'a raccroché au nez, tu parles que je le sais.

Le châtain bouda presque à cette constatation. Derek plutôt amusé au final par les agissements de son compagnon, se rapprocha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Tu t'ennuies tant que ça ?

\- Hm hm.

\- Je peux te proposer une alternative alors.

\- Oh ?

Les yeux de Stiles s'illuminèrent à la vue de Derek lui proposant ses bras et lui montrant l'extérieur. Ni une ni deux, il lui sauta dans les bras.

\- Carrément partant Mister Superman !

Le brun rit et le maintint contre lui, passant par la fenêtre et commença à s'envoler dans les airs.

Au moins maintenant il était sur de limiter les dégâts de Stiles !

* * *

Chu chu


	5. Fact 5

**Note : Coucou à tous ! Voilà le cinquième fact sur notre couple =)**

 **Et totalement fière je poste à temps ! =D**

 **Alors dans ce fact, Stiles a le pouvoir !**

 **En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Fact 5 : Le pouvoir de Stiles**

Il mordait son stylo, se concentrant sur l'article qu'il devait écrire. Pourquoi les phrases ne lui venaient-elles pas ? Habituellement cela sortait tout seul et là… rien.

Non ? Le syndrome de la plage blanche ? Lui le meilleur journaliste du Daily Planet ?

Impossible. Il avait beau se triturer le cerveau d et en travers rien ne venait.

\- STILINSKI !

Stiles sursauta à l'entente de son nom et se leva d'un bond, bousculant son bureau au passage.

Perry White sortit de son bureau, les sourcils froncés, les bretelles remontées au maximum et le doigt pointé sur lui.

\- STILINSKI !

\- Oui ?

\- Vous êtes en contact avec Superman ?

Ne pas baisser les yeux vers son amant juste en face, surtout ne pas le faire.

\- Oui ? _Répondit Stiles en faisant preuve d'extrême concentration._

\- Bien. Allez batifoler avec lui j'ai besoin de son interview et de savoir son point de vue sur la situation actuelle.

N'ayant jamais le temps de donner une réponse - il s'agissait de Perry White, aucune réponse n'était attendue- il se rassit sur sa chaise de bureau la mine déconfite.

Batifoler avec Superman ?

Derek allait super mal le prendre. Bon d'accord il s'agissait de la même personne, mais hormis eux deux personne d'autre ne le savait, sauf Lydia, Allison, Scott, Oliver, Barry, Cisco...

Donc il eut le droit aux regards de ses collègues, des messes basses et des petites remarques compatissantes envers le brun.

Il avait rien fait de mal quoi !

Il couchait à la fois avec Derek et Superman puisque Derek était Superman ! Mais ça il ne pouvait pas le crier sur tous les toits.

Maudit soit Perry White. Quoique non pas trop c'était lui qui l'avait embauché tout de même.

Il osa un regard vers amant et celui-ci le regardait intensément, les lunettes baissées sur le nez, les mains toujours posées sur le clavier sans rien taper et un sourcil haussé.

Tout se jouait dans le sourcil haussé. Ce dernier pouvait signifier énormément de choses allant de « vraiment Stiles ? » quand il faisait une bêtise, à « déshabilles-toi ». Bien sur il préférait la deuxième signification. Qui n'aimerait pas un jour que Derek Hale hausse le sourcil et que cela finisse comme il adorait se l'imaginer en cette seconde.

Non mauvais timing, très mauvais timing. Surtout que Derek eu un petit sourire en coin avant de remettre comme il faut ses lunettes et de taper à nouveau sur son clavier.

Peut-être avait-il une chance de s'en sortir ?

 **ooo000ooo**

De quoi avait-il peur d'abord ? Il sortait avec Derek Hale alias Superman et n'avait de compte à rendre à personne ! Donc si Perry White voulait cet interview, il allait écrire cette foutue interview !

Se regardant quelques secondes dans le miroir, il passa en revue sa tenue : il était affublé d'un simple boxer noir serré et d'un tee-shirt de son amant dévoilant une de ses épaules et ses cheveux étaient décoiffés.

Il n'y avait aucun mal à mettre toutes ses chances de son côté et d'amadouer Superman enfin Derek.

Il se saisit vivement de son calepin et de son stylo et se dirigea vers la chambre commune, là où se trouvait son amant déjà assis sur le lit, dos aux oreillers un livre à la main.

Déjà, bon point, ce soir il n'était pas en train de sauver le monde.

Il se rapprocha du lit sans faire de bruit –de toute manière bruit ou pas bruit il serait toujours entendu par son amant- et s'installa à califourchon sur les cuisses du brun comme si c'était la chose la plus normale au monde.

Sauf que cela ne perturba en aucun cas le super héros qui continua de lire comme si personne ne s'était assis sur lui.

\- Derek~

La voix mielleuse était prévue au programme mais n'eut pas vraiment l'effet escompté puisque Derek se contenta de tourner une page de son livre.

Stiles croisa ses bras sur son torse contrarié par sa non efficacité. Foi de Stilinski il aurait l'interview de Superman que celui-ci le veuille ou non.

Il prit le livre des mains du brun et le balança à l'autre bout du lit et avant que son compagnon ne puisse broncher, il mit son doigt sur les lèvres charnues.

\- Ne dis pas un mot. Enfin si faudra juste que tu répondes à mes questions, enfin celles de Perry mais pour l'instant, je voudrais m'excuser pour cet après-midi. A cause de Perry tout le monde a cru que je te trompais et je sais que tu n'aimes pas que tout le monde se mêle des histoires personnelles du coup je l'ai bien vu tu t'es quand même senti mal à l'aise.

\- Mais…

\- Shhht ! J'ai pas fini ! Par contre je te préviens Derek Hale, Superman ou pas. Si la secrétaire revient s'asseoir sur ton bureau comme elle l'a fait en te parlant de cette voix, je te jure que je fais un malheur et Superman ou pas tu en assumeras les conséquences. Okay ? Bien maintenant réponds à mes questions.

Le brun ne put qu'hocher la tête, assez impressionné par la tournure de la conversation. Après tout même s'il assumait sa double identité, il pensait que son amant allait se faire pardonner et non, la conversation s'était retournée contre lui.

Plusieurs questions plus tard et Stiles totalement satisfait, il lui retira son calepin et son stylo des mains et posa le tout sur la table de chevet avant de le surprendre et de le plaquer contre le lit.

\- Que ? Derek ?

\- Tu préfères que ce soit Superman ou Derek qui te fasse l'amour ? _Demanda-t-il un grand sourire aux lèvres._

Surpris par la question, le châtain se mit finalement à rire et entoura les hanches du brun de ses jambes, l'incitant à aller plus loin.

Y'avait pas à dire il avait de la chance d'avoir un petit-ami pareil !

* * *

Chu chu !


	6. Fact 6

**Note : Coucou à tous ! Voilà le sixième fact sur notre couple =)**

 **Avec un petit jour de retard ! Sorry ! Mais normalement avec cette histoire je vais être pardonnée !**

 **En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Fact 6 : La Kryptonite ça craint !**

Calé contre le dossier du canapé, assis en tailleur, un gros sweat maison sur lui, il réfléchissait à son prochain article.

L'ordinateur portable était posé devant lui sur la table basse, une page blanche lui faisant fasse. Comment pouvait-il aborder le sujet ? Déjà comment pouvait-il trouver un sujet ?

Le problème n'était pas qu'il manquait de sujet, loin de là même, mais lequel devait-il choisir ?

L'attaque de la banque ? Cette histoire était surprenante surtout qu'il était sur que le directeur lui-même avec monté tout cette opération pour se venger. Sauf qu'il n'avait aucune preuve et tout ce qu'il pouvait écrire allait être pris comme de la diffamation et des accusations sans preuves.

Remarque il pourrait toujours trouver des preuves en fouillant un peu le compte en banque du directeur. Il nota cette idée sur son calepin et tapota le stylo contre ses lèvres, cherchant une nouvelle idée d'article à rendre pour demain.

Et non il ne s'y prenait pas à la dernière minute. Il aimait juste écrire dans la dernière limite, c'est là qu'il était le meilleur.

Observant le plafond pendant de longues minutes, il fut coupé par le bruit d'une porte qui claque mais surtout d'un bruit de verre brisé.

Qui donc rentrait chez lui en faisant un boucan pareil ? Derek était de surveillance ce soir avec la ligue alors qui cela pouvait-il être ? Un voleur ?

Il se leva silencieusement du canapé et s'avança jusqu'à l'entrée brandissant son stylo – arme fatale sur le moment- jusqu'à apercevoir qui était le fameux voleur.

\- Derek ?

\- Stilinou !

Quoi ?

Stiles cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, choqué par l'appellation. Là devant lui, ou plutôt à ses pieds en train de ramper se trouvait son amant.

Amusé, il s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte menant au salon, les bras croisés regardant son amant se relever tant bien que mal en essayant de ne pas marcher sur sa cape. Objectif totalement raté pour Superman.

Cape : 1. Superman : 0.

Celui-ci réussit au final à se mettre debout, tanguant encore quelque peu. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de fixer longuement son amant pour finir par se les frotter.

\- Ze te vois… en double ?

Le journaliste se mit à rire. Dans quelle situation avait encore été emprisonné son amant ? Son portable vibra dans sa poche coupant court à son amusement quand il lut le message.

 _« Désolé, kryptonite. Il est juste ivre. Prends soin de lui. Bye Barry »_

D'accord il comprenait beaucoup mieux maintenant. Il remit son portable dans sa poche et releva la tête pour voir son amant tout près de lui voire a à peine quelques centimètres de son visage, un doigt arrivant droit vers son nez.

\- Ai essayé d'attraper le deuxième toi. Mais l'a disparu ! Pouf comme ça ! Tu l'as vu ?

\- Oui. Allez suis-moi Superman.

\- Superman ? C'est qui ça ? _Demanda Derek le plus sérieusement du monde malgré sa titubation._

D'accord là il avait un sérieux problème.

\- C'est un gars qui t'a dragué ? Faut que je lui pète la gueule ?

\- Tu peux si tu y arrives. Allez viens là faut t'enlever ton costume et on va aller prendre une bonne douche froide.

Derek acquiesça et suivit son amant docilement jusqu'à ce qu'il frappe le mur et enfonce ledit mur, laissant apparaître le béton.

\- DEREK ! LE MUR !

\- L'était trop proche de toi.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa fermement le brun par le bras le traînant dans la salle de bain.

\- Enlève-moi tout ça. Je te jure, tu ne pars plus en patrouille avec la ligue. Et crois-moi Barry Allen ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça, à juste te déposer à la maison.

\- Barry ? Barry t'as dragué ? Barry est superman ? Vais lui péter la gueule moi à Barry. _Affirma avec conviction le super héros tournant sur lui-même._

\- Tu vas péter la gueule à personne. _Répondit le châtain en tournant son amant semblant chercher quelque chose._ Mais y'a pas de fermeture éclair ? Comment tu fais pour l'enlever alors ? J'ai jamais fait gaffe remarque quand on va faire l'amour et que tu portes encore ton costume.

Derek se remit d'aplomb en une fraction de seconde, enleva son costume en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut et s'approcha vigoureusement du plus jeune.

\- Je peux savoir l'objet de ta motivation Monsieur le super héros ? Parce que là j'ai pas tout compris comment t'as enlevé ton costume.

\- On va faire l'amour ?

\- Okay je vois. Donc à la simple évocation de s'envoyer en l'air ton costume s'enlève comme par magie ?

\- Oui. Faire l'amour ? _Répéta Derek les yeux totalement dilatés._

\- Même pas en rêve grand gars. Sous la douche.

La mine contrite, le brun se mit sous le jet d'eau froide préalablement ouvert et hurla. Il s'écarta du pommeau et posa les mains sur ses hanches regardant méchamment l'eau coulant.

\- Méchante eau ! Tu vas voir !

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, il activa sa vision laser et visa l'eau pour la faire chauffer. Sauf que la seule chose qu'il réussit à faire c'est faire un trait cassant plusieurs carreaux de carrelage. Mécontent de voir que l'eau ne se chauffait pas, il se tourna vers son amant.

\- L'eau est méchante, elle veut pas chauffer.

Abasourdi, Stiles réussit tout de même à couper l'eau et faire sortir son amant de la douche, l'enveloppant dans son peignoir. La douche froide pour le faire « dessaouler » n'avait visiblement pas eu les effets escomptés.

\- Alors là. Je ne sais pas de quelle couleur était la kryptonite mais tu l'as bel et bien fumée.

Il entraîna son amant dans leur chambre, le fit asseoir et se coucher sur leur lit.

\- Tu ne bouges plus de là, d'accord ?

\- Oui.

Stiles retourna dans le salon et se saisit de son portable prêt à téléphoner et dire deux mots à Barry Allen quand il vit un autre message non lu.

 _« Oh un dernier petit détail. Tu diras à Derek de rapporter la voiture de Bruce. L'aime pas trop quand on vole sa Batmobile. Bye Barry»._

Ouais. La prochaine fois il irait lui-même faire les patrouilles de la ligue. En attendant ça ne coûtait rien de jeter un œil à la Batmobile, hein ?

* * *

Chu chu !


	7. Fact 7

**Note : Coucou à tous ! Voilà le septième fact sur notre couple =)**

 **Avec une semaine d'avance ! Ca change ! Mais comme la semaine prochaine je suis en voyage, je ne pourrais pas poster !**

 **Alors pas toujours rose la vie avec un super héros… Mais tout s'arrange pour le mieux entre ces deux-là !**

 **Je remercie les guest :**

 _mikawaii-chan : Stiles est totalement chanceux ! Oui rien que ça ! =) Merci beaucoup pour ta review !_

 **En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne Lecture !**

 **NB : j'ai voulu publier hier (dimanche) mais fanfic fonctionnait pas...**

* * *

 **Fact 7 : Les problèmes vous trouvent toujours**

Se faufilant en douce derrière une benne à ordures, il fit attention à ne pas se faire remarquer.

Il le tenait son scoop du siècle ! Enfin du mois en tout cas.

Il se saisit de son téléphone, enclencha le mode appareil photo et prit plusieurs clichés des personnes en train de faire une transaction à l'ombre d'une ruelle.

L'adjoint au maire qui passait des contrats avec la mafia de la ville. Les yeux de Stiles pétillaient rien qu'à l'idée de l'impact de son article.

Prudemment, il pencha la tête de derrière la benne observant les hommes. Sauf que de là où il était il ne voyait pas très bien ce qu'ils s'échangeaient de la main à main. Surement de l'argent blanchi mais il faudrait qu'il s'approche pour mieux les prendre en photo.

Accroupi et dans une démarche de canard, il s'avança jusqu'à la prochaine benne à ordures, plaquant immédiatement son dos tout contre. Il ne s'était pas fait remarquer, il pouvait être fier de lui.

Sauf que bien évidemment, on ne s'appelle pas Stiles Stilinski sans tomber – ou trouver le plus souvent- dans des problèmes. Aujourd'hui, le problème fut apporté par une petite boule de poils toute mignonne de premier abord mais apparemment très collante et câline.

La petite boule de poils noire s'avança vers ce qui pouvait être l'équivalent d'un tas de caresses suprêmes pour lui et arriva entre les jambes du journaliste, toute ronronnante et quémandeuse.

\- Non non. Pssshtt va-t-en petit chat. _Chuchota le châtain tout en essayant de la faire partir avec ses mains._

Bien sur, la petite boule de poils crut qu'il s'agissait là d'un jeu et se mit à miauler de plus en plus fort – au grand désarroi du jeune homme- tout en essayant d'attraper ses mains.

\- Mwaaaouuuu !

\- Non non. Shhht.

\- Tiens tiens tiens. Qu'est ce que nous avons là ? Un petit chat perdu ?

Stiles déglutit. Les problèmes venaient de le trouver.

\- Bon écoutez. J'ai pas envie de vous faire du mal.

Le colosse face à Stiles rit comme un méchant savait le faire avant de se calmer et de sortir son arme pour le pointer pile sur son cœur. Le jeune homme soupira. Comment allait-il pouvoir expliquer la situation dans laquelle il s'était encore fourré ?

La faute à Perry White. Ouais très bon argument. La pression du journal, d'écrire etc etc.

Bon il n'y croyait pas lui-même à cette excuse mais cela pouvait peut-être marcher sur la personne concernée, non ?

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux sachant exactement comment allait finir cette histoire.

\- Vous savez, je ne vous connais pas. Sincèrement je ne pensais pas que ça allait finir comme ça. Bon si peut-être un peu. Voire beaucoup même si je suis honnête avec moi-même. Mais vous savez ce n'est pas facile pour un journaliste tel que moi de trouver un article comme ça ! C'est pas tous les jours qu'on tombe sur un complot de l'adjoint au maire dans notre petite ville ! Vous vous rendez compte que la semaine dernière j'ai dû écrire un article sur le nombre de chats coincés dans un arbre l'année dernière ? C'est juste que c'est…

\- Mais tu vas la fermer oui ! _S'énerva le colosse secouant son arme face à lui_. Tu parles vraiment trop.

Le bad guy –parce que c'était son statut- enleva la sécurité et s'apprêta à tirer quand il disparut de la vue de Stiles dans un grand coup de vent.

\- Je te l'avais dit…

Une masse colossale –différente cette fois- se posa devant lui avec un regard dur.

\- Rentre à la maison.

\- Quoi ?

\- Maintenant.

\- Non non pas question, je suis pas une demoiselle en détresse.

\- MAINTENANT !

La voix dure et inflexible choqua le jeune reporter. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se détourner et de sortir de la ruelle, vraiment trop choqué pour réagir.

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux et ses oreilles et la discussion qui allait s'en suivre allait chauffer mais vraiment chauffer !

 **oooOOOooo**

Après avoir retrouvé ses esprits, la colère était montée en lui et n'était toujours pas redescendue.

Un grand coup de vent lui fit savoir que sa colère allait pouvoir être déversée.

\- Es-tu devenu fou ? _Gronda la voix de Derek dans son costume de Superman les mains sur les hanches._

\- Moi fou ? Écoute-moi bien Derek Hale parce que je ne vais pas le redire deux fois. Et que je vais t'arracher ce qui te sert d'appareil génital masculin si tu ne le comprends toujours pas. JE NE SUIS PAS UNE DEMOISELLE EN DETRESSE ! C'est clair ?

\- Tu étais en DANGER !

\- JE SUIS TOUJOURS EN DANGER ! C'EST MON METIER !

\- ET BIEN CHANGE DE METIER ! _Répondit le brun comprenant qu'il venait de dire les mots de trop._ Je… Je ne voulais pas dire ça… Stiles.

\- Trop tard tu l'as dit.

Le jeune reporter regarda une dernière fois son amant avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la chambre, toute colère disparut laissant place à la déception.

Derek souffla en se frottant le visage avec ses mains pour remettre ses idées au clair. Il savait très bien qu'il avait outrageusement dépassé les bornes.

Il avait bien une idée en tête pour se rattraper mais il pensait avoir encore le temps avant de passer ce coup de fil sauf que c'était sa dernière chance pour se faire pardonner.

 **oooOOOooo**

Roulé en boue sur le lit avec son oreiller contre lui, il était totalement frustré par la situation. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et il enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller, pas vraiment décidé à parler.

\- Stiles.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille.

Derek grimaça. C'était loin d'être gagné. Néanmoins, il referma la porte derrière lui et alla s'asseoir sur le lit aux côtés de son amant.

\- Stiles. Je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire tu le sais. Mais j'étais inquiet. Je n'aime pas te savoir en danger et tu peux pas me reprocher de vouloir te protéger. Je tiens à toi et…

\- Je sais. _Le coupa le reporter en se retournant dans le lit_. Ca n'empêche Derek tu sais très bien que j'adore mon métier et que je ne changerai pas. Je dis pas que je vais me mettre directement dans les problèmes mais je n'arrêterai pas mes enquêtes. Je peux pas, je…

\- Je sais tout ça.

\- Tu ?

\- Hum.

Le brun se déplaça sur le lit, s'allongeant à côté de son amant avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Stiles se laissa faire attendant la suite.

\- J'ai… J'ai tout perdu et t'es la dernière personne qui compte réellement pour moi. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Ca serait trop dur de vivre sans toi. J'ai bien compris que tu n'arrêteras pas tes enquêtes et ce n'est pas ce que je te demande, juste d'être plus prudent, d'accord ?

\- D'accord. _Répondit le châtain en se calant plus confortablement contre le brun._

\- Donc. J'ai appelé Cisco et demain matin on passe le voir pour qu'il te fasse une sorte de protection et qu'il te donne un gadget pour te défendre, juste au cas où.

Stiles se redressa vivement dans le lit, surplombant son compagnon, les yeux pétillants.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. _Sourit le brun, heureux de voir le plus jeune, la déception envolée._

\- Oh mon dieu je t'aime !

\- Moi aussi.

Derek le serra dans ses bras. Il savait très bien que leur vie était dangereuse mais au moins maintenant il serait plus rassuré.

Stiles quant à lui, réfléchissait déjà au nom de super héros qu'il allait porter.

Un journaliste ne perdait jamais le nord !

* * *

Chu chu !


	8. Fact 8

**Note : Coucou à tous ! Voilà le huitième fact sur notre couple =)**

 **Et pile à temps !**

 **Une petite visite du père de Stiles et c'est la panique !**

 **Je remercie les guest :**

 _mikawaii-chan : Stiles est totalement un phénomène et il a l'art et la manière d'obtenir ce qu'il veut ! Le fluff c'est la vie ! Merci pour la review ! Chu_

 **En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Fact 8 : Un père sait toujours tout**

La panique.

La panique totale.

La dépression.

La dépression totale.

C'était à peu près l'état de Stiles Stilinsi, allongé sur le grand lit, la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller gémissant de contrariété. Tandis que son compagnon avait les bras croisés, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres et accoudé au chambranle de la porte.

\- Ce n'est pas la fin du monde Stiles.

\- Gfmfp ! Gfmpf !

Riant, le brun s'approcha de son amant et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

\- Allez Stiles. Lève-toi sinon personne ne sera là pour aller chercher ton père à l'aéroport.

Le châtain battit des pieds contre le matelas, bien décidé à ne pas se lever et surtout bien décidé à ne pas affronter son père.

\- Tu sais que je pourrais te retourner en moins d'un dixième de seconde et seulement avec mon petit doigt.

\- Gfmfp...

\- Hum Hum. Mais pourquoi te mets tu dans cet état ? Tu n'es pas heureux de voir ton père ?

Le reporter soupira une nouvelle fois dans l'oreiller avant de finalement décider à se décaler et se mettre sur le dos, regardant le plafond.

\- Je suis content de te revoir mon père. A un détail près. Je vais lui raconter tout ce que nous avons fait depuis presque an sauf petit détail, mon père ne sait pas que tu es Superman. Alors tu vois mon père va venir, s'attendant surement à ce que je parle tout le temps sauf bien que je sois capable de retenir un secret, tout est lié à toi. C'est l'apocalypse ! Mon père va croire que je suis malade et puis il va voir à ma tête que je lui cache des choses... De toute manière il est shériff il sait toujours tout.

\- Tu peux lui parler de tes articles et de ce qu'on fait tu sais.

\- Quoi ? Lui dire qu'on fait tous les jours l'amour ? Mais tu veux tuer mon père ou quoi ? _S'exclama Stiles en se relevant en position assise._

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et posa ses mains sur les épaules du plus du jeune pour le rassurer.

\- Je ne te parle pas de ça. Mais tu peux toujours lui parler de tes amis ou nos amis sans lui dire leurs noms de super héros.

\- Mouais. Il va se douter d'un truc.

\- Ton père te manque ?

\- Oui ! Ça fait plus d'un an que je ne l'ai pas vu et il a enfin des vacances ! Mais j'ai peur de faire une gaffe. Derek...

Le brun sourit face à la mine contrite et le prit dans ses bras, les allongeant tous les deux sur le lit.

\- Tu ne feras pas de gaffe. Il ne se passera rien tu vas voir.

\- Et si tu pars en coup de vent, je lui explique comment ?

\- Que j'ai dû aller faire une course rapide.

\- La même excuse débile que tu m'as sortie pendant un an quoi et qu'on lui a sorti l'année dernière quand on a passé nos vacances chez lui ? _Répliqua le châtain en se mettant à califourchon sur son amant._

\- Elle a marché au moins un an et puis tu t'es bien comporté l'année dernière, tu n'as pas paniqué. _Se moqua Derek._

\- Sérieusement Derek ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Je dis toujours que tu pars faire une course. Et devine quoi ? Tu n'as jamais ramené quoique ce soit ! _S'agita le châtain en sautant sur le bassin de son amant._

\- Si !

\- Ah oui quoi ? _Demanda Stiles en passant ses mains sous la chemise de son compagnon_.

\- Des pommes ?

\- Tu les avais piquées chez la voisine !

Derek rit. Bon d'accord la course n'était pas forcément la meilleure excuse au monde pour ses absences mais elle fonctionnait. Il passa ses mains sur les hanches de son amant, s'amusant de le voir bouger dans tous les sens pour au final le tripoter.

\- Dis-moi t'es bien excité ce matin à gigoter comme ça ?

\- Mon petit ami est super chaud alors y'a de quoi !

Le brun éclata dans un rire, surprenant Stiles qui se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il avait un moyen de décompresser légèrement avant d'aller chercher son père à l'aéroport.

 **oooOOOooo**

Le chemin de l'aéroport à l'appartement s'était passé vraiment bien à un autre détail près. A l'aller ils avaient parlé de confier le secret du brun au père de Stiles. Parce que les excuses mettaient mal à l'aise le plus jeune face à son père et Derek avait craqué. De toute manière, il faisait confiance au Shérif pour garder également ce secret.

Alors à présent, Stiles ne cessait de faire les cent pas dans l'appartement, allant d'un endroit à un autre le tout sous le regard de son père et de Derek assis chacun dans un fauteuil.

\- Fils. Si tu continues tu vas creuser le sol et atterrir chez ton voisin du dessous. Si tu as quelque chose à me dire. Dis-le maintenant.

Stiles s'arrêta net et regarda son père et puis Derek et alterna entre les deux pendant plusieurs secondes avant de prendre une grande bouffée d'oxygène.

\- Derek est Superman.

\- Oui je le sais ça.

Le reporter cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, surprit par la réponse de son père. Comment ça il était au courant ? Derek se tourna vers le père de son amant, cherchant une explication et haussa finalement les épaules vers Stiles.

\- Mais… Comment… Que ?

\- Stiles. Je suis un shérif proche de la retraite mais je ne suis pas sénile. L'année dernière vous êtes venus et les absences de Derek sont assez nombreuses dès qu'il y a une catastrophe. Et puis vous n'êtes pas aussi subtils que vous le croyez.

Stiles finit par respirer de nouveau. Son père était génial. Il s'assit à ses côtés les yeux pétillants.

\- Va falloir que je te raconte tout ce qu'il s'est passé alors.

Le shérif soupira. La journée allait être longue. Très longue. Mais au moins voir son fils heureux le rendait tout aussi heureux.

* * *

Chu chu


	9. Fact 9

**Note : Coucou à tous ! Voilà le neuvième fact sur notre couple =)**

 **Un peu en retard, mais j'étais malade !**

 **Une petite surprise de la part de Stiles !**

 **Je remercie les guest :**

 _mikawaii-chan : le shérif sait toujours tout ! Stiles a beaucoup de chance oui ! =D Merci pour la review ! Chu_

 _paty27 : Contente que l'histoire plaise ! Merci pour la review ! Chu_

 _Zessa : Contente que les aventures et les univers plaisent ! =D Merci pour la review ! Chu_

 **En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Fact 9 : On ne résiste pas aux arguments d'un super reporter**

Entrant doucement dans l'appartement, il se faufila le plus silencieusement possible.

\- Derek ? _Chuchota-t-il sachant très bien que le brun pouvait l'entendre sur ce ton là._

Heureusement pour lui personne ne répondit et il en profita pour claquer la porte de l'entrée faisant attention à ce qu'il avait au creux de son bras.

Petite chose qui commençait à remuer pas mal.

\- Attends, attends, faut que je ferme toutes les portes avant que tu ne t'aventures.

Mêlant paroles et actions, il ferma la porte du couloir menant aux deux chambres et la salle de bain avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé, déposant son petit paquet sur les genoux, les yeux pétillants face à cette mignonnerie.

La petite chose était en fait une petite boule de poils châtains avec un museau, quatre pattes, une queue frétillante et deux yeux bruns.

\- Oh mon dieu t'es trop adorable !

\- Wuf !

Stiles poussa un gémissement tellement il craquait face à ce chiot. Il venait de le trouver en rentrant du travail. Pour une fois qu'il rentrait tôt pour surprendre Derek avec un dîner romantique – et oui parfois il avait de très bonnes idées- il avait surpris un petit couinement dans une ruelle. Il s'était rapproché, intrigué et curieux comme un bon reporter et avait découvert cette petite boule de poils dans un carton.

Totalement attendri par les deux perles marron qui l'avaient regardé, il l'avait pris dans ses bras, le chiot se calant immédiatement contre sa poitrine, le bout de sa truffe dans son cou. L'enveloppant dans sa veste, il était vite rentré à la maison avant d'avoir le doute quant à l'horaire de son amant aujourd'hui –malgré son idée de surprise.

Mais non personne n'avait été à l'horizon, et il pouvait profiter de câliner cette peluche avant de chercher les arguments à démontrer à son amant pour qu'ils puissent le garder.

Parce qu'il était hors de question de rapporter ce chiot là où il l'avait trouvé ou de l'amener dans un refuge !

Et puis il avait des arguments de taille. Enfin au moins un.

Il pourrait emmener leur chien dans ses missions et comme ça Derek allait être plus rassuré. Même si Stiles devait l'avouer, le gadget que lui avait ramené Derek était un Taser assez spécial et génial. Mais le chien restait une première dissuasion aux ennuis !

Attrapant doucement le chien sous ses côtes, il le porta jusqu'à son visage, un grand sourire vissé sur les lèvres. Le chiot le regarda longuement avant de décider de lui lécher le bout du nez faisant rire le jeune homme.

\- Aurais-tu soif ?

\- Wuf Wuf !

\- Bien je prends ça pour un oui.

Stiles se leva et déposa le chiot sur le sol, ce dernier reniflant le parquet sous pieds tout en suivant Stiles dans la cuisine.

\- Tiens. Faudrait qu'on aille t'acheter à manger aussi, t'es pas d'accord ?

Le chiot releva la tête après avoir bu quelques lampées et la tourna sur le côté, semblant réfléchir à la question.

Encore plus attendri, le reporter poussa un petit couinement d'adoration et s'assit face à lui le papouillant autant qu'il le pouvait.

Sans s'en rendre compte, la porte de l'entrée et s'ouvrit et un grand brun intrigué par les petits jappements arriva dans la cuisine, les yeux ébahis face au spectacle.

Le plus jeune avait fini sur le dos, le chiot lui léchant le visage autant qu'il le pouvait alors qu'il était posté fièrement sur son torse.

\- Stiles ?

Sursautant, Stiles fit tomber le chien au sol –qui ne s'en formalisa pas- et se redressa assit. Il attrapa la petite boule de poils dans ses bras et fit un grand sourire à son amant.

\- Surprise ?

Derek haussa un sourcil puis un deuxième comprenant exactement la demande silencieuse de son amant.

\- Non.

\- Quoi non ! Tu ne m'as même pas laissé argumenter ! _Répondit le châtain en se levant et mettant le chiot sous le nez du brun._

\- Parce que tu avais préparé une liste ?

\- Oui !

Le brun croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et attendit patiemment les fameux arguments.

\- Déjà. Il est trop mignon.

\- Argument rejeté, tu trouverais un pigeon à trois pattes mignon.

\- Heeeey !

\- J'ai tord peut-être ?

Dans un bel effet de réponse, Stiles lui tira la langue avant de chuchoter à l'oreille du chiot.

\- L'écoute pas t'es plus mignon qu'un pigeon.

\- Autre chose ? _Demanda son amant._

\- Il pourra venir avec moi en mission.

\- Définis mission.

\- Reportage. _Soupira Stiles_. Et je veux un chien.

Le sourire du brun s'agrandit.

\- Tu veux un chien ou tu veux ce chien ?

\- Derek !

\- Oui c'est moi.

\- On peut le garder ?

Son compagnon avait un sourire enfantin en posant la question. Comme si il pouvait lui refuser quoique ce soit. Un chien demandait beaucoup d'attention et avec leurs métiers et aussi les activités de super héros à côté cela allait demander une certaine organisation mais ils pouvaient bien y arriver après tout.

\- Oui. A une condition.

Les yeux de Stiles pétillèrent de joie et il se rapprocha de son amant, prêt à tout accepter.

\- Trouve lui un nom. _Ajouta Derek en sortant de la cuisine._

Oh ça c'était déjà fait depuis qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur la petite boule de poils. Et il était sur que son amant allait craquer.

D'ailleurs quand il sortit de la douche plus tard ce soir là, il le surprit à jouer avec le nouveau chiot, le gratouillant derrière les oreilles.

Ouais. Stiles avait toujours les meilleurs arguments.

* * *

Chu chu


	10. Fact 10

**Note : Coucou à tous ! Voilà le dixième fact sur notre couple =)**

 **Un peu en retard, mais weekend chargé !**

 **Et puis ça tombe bien c'est Halloween !**

 **En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Fact 10 : Toujours avoir de bonnes idées de costumes**

Comme chaque année, le Daily Planet organisait la plus grande soirée Halloween de la ville et du beau monde ainsi que de très influentes personnes s'y présentaient.

Les locaux étaient transformés pour l'occasion en une maison des horreurs avec certaines décorations plus flippantes les unes que les autres.

L'année dernière, les bureaux où Stiles travaillent avait reçu le prix du bureau le mieux décoré et il s'en était félicité auprès de la plupart de ses collègues, ayant quasiment tout orchestré. Bien sur avec l'aide de Derek et de ses supers pouvoirs car comme bon journaliste qu'il était, il avait dû tout faire en retard. Mais ceci personne ne le savait. Il avait simplement félicité son amant comme il se doit dans leur appartement et sur toutes les surfaces possibles en y repensant.

Du coup, cette année Stiles était impatient d'y être, son costume étant prêt depuis des mois et il allait être le meilleur de la soirée. Même si beaucoup de ses collègues allaient s'attendre à ce déguisement et qu'il allait faire monter la dépression de Perry White. Mais au moins son amant allait être surpris, vu qu'il n'avait rien voulu lui dévoiler depuis plusieurs semaines même avec la plus grande insistance au monde.

Et il faut dire que Derek Hale pouvait être un monde à lui tout seul.

Et peut-être que cette année il recevrait le prix du meilleur choix de costume ! Parce que l'année précédente celui-ci lui était passé sous le nez et c'est ce satané Greenberg qui avait reçu ce prix ! Le journaliste l'avait maudit pendant des jours entiers la semaine suivante.

Wolverine sur ses talons - et il avait gagné contre son amant pour donner à un nom à leur chien. Il avait fini de se préparer et pouvait se rendre à la soirée spéciale sous les yeux presque larmoyants du chiot.

\- Non non Wolverine tu restes ici. On reviendra très vite ! Promis !

Le petit chien jappa en réponse à son maître et alla se coucher dans son petit panier coussin près du canapé.

Satisfait Stiles sourit et attrapa ses clés: direction la fête de l'année.

 **oooOOOooo**

La soirée battait son plein et Derek n'avait pas encore fait son apparition sûrement à cause des différents incidents dans la ville où la présence de Superman était requise.

D'ailleurs en y repensant, il ne connaissait absolument pas le choix de costume de son amant. Ce dernier avait décidé de faire comme lui et de lui cacher, lui promettant une agréable surprise.

Stiles avait fait le tour de ses collègues et discuté avec chacun d'eux. La plupart soulignant son clin d'œil entre ses articles et son costume et d'autres le levant les yeux au ciel mais le reporter s'en fichait.

Perry White avait soupiré puis marmonner son nom avec quelques jolis noms d'oiseaux. De toute manière Stiles y était habitué depuis son entrée au Daily Planet et puis après tout il savait très bien qu'il était le journaliste préféré du rédacteur en chef.

Buvant une dernière gorgée de son lait de poule, il jetait de furtifs coups d'œil vers l'ascenseur, espérant voir son amant arriver mais personne ne venait.

Un peu frustré, le jeune homme se servit un autre verre de lait de poule quand il vit une personne se poster à ses côtés. Relevant le regard, il retraça le corps de ses pieds à son masque, soulignant chaque courbe sans la moindre hésitation.

Y'a pas à dire le costume de Batman était de loin l'un des meilleurs.

Et surtout celui qui le portait. Il connaissait cette mâchoire, ces lèvres, ces dents et ce sourire par cœur.

\- Tu sais que Batman ne sourit jamais ?

\- Et bien au moins je le rends un peu plus sympa. _Répondit Derek le sourire encore plus grand._

\- Hum. Tu crois qu'on peut lui envoyer une photo de toi déguisé ainsi et qu'il l'accrochera dans un de ses manoirs de millionnaire et le présentera à chaque invité passant chez lui ? Quoique non. Il ne reçoit jamais personne.

Derek rit et se pencha à son oreille.

\- Par contre. Le costume Stiles ? Sérieusement ?

Le journaliste se tourna malicieusement vers lui, faisant voler sa cape dans le mouvement.

\- Quoi t'aurais préféré que je me déguise en Flash ?

Le brun recracha violemment le lait de poule qu'il venait de se servir, toussant pour évacuer ses bronches.

Le châtain haussa un sourcil et tapa dans le dos de son amant, l'aidant à respirer à nouveau.

\- Vraiment Stiles ?

\- Hey prends ça comme un clin d'œil pour mon Super héros préféré !

\- Je pensais que c'était Batman ?

Le journaliste regarda son amant droit dans les yeux avant de se rapprocher de lui et de poser ses mains contre son torse.

\- Ca c'était avant de savoir que Bruce Wayne était Batman.

\- Oh ?

\- Hum Hum. Et pis je préfère ta version de Batman en fait.

\- Intéressant.

\- Ouais ?

\- Oui. Ca te dirait qu'on s'envole dans notre appartement et qu'on fête Halloween à notre façon ?

Stiles cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, regarda de tous les côtés et prit la main de son amant, traversant la cohue de ses collègues pour trouver une fenêtre de libre.

Y'a pas à dire Derek avait toujours les meilleurs idées et il avait hâte de voir ce que Batman et Superman donnaient ensemble~

* * *

Chu chu !


	11. Fact 11

**Note : Coucou à tous ! Voilà le onzième fact sur notre couple =)**

 **Un peu en retard, mais problème de santé !**

 **Je me suis rappelée une scène dans une série et je me suis dit soyons fou faisons-le à Superman ! Si vous trouvez la référence dites le moi ! =)**

 **En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Fact 11 : Même les plus grands héros peuvent s'ennuyer**

Stiles était éreinté. Il était pressé de rentrer se coucher sous une grosse couette moelleuse et de profiter des meilleurs câlins au monde. Ceux de son petit ami.

Avec sa dernière motivation il poussa la porte de leur appartement et se stoppa net dans son mouvement.

Une musique provenant du salon l'interpella. Non pas qu'ils n'écoutaient pas de musique chez eux mais ce genre là pas vraiment ou alors en soirée entre amis pour faire un fond d'ambiance.

Intrigué, il referma la porte derrière lui et découvrit par la même occasion des affaires au sol. Tiens ? Ce n'était pas le genre du brun de laisser traîner ses affaires dans l'appartement.

Plutôt amusé, il s'avança dans le salon en tentant d'appeler son amant mais personne ne lui répondit. Pas même leur petit chien Wolverine. D'ailleurs cette petite boule de poils était l'animal le plus mignon au monde et il grandissait de jour en jour.

Après l'avoir emmené au vétérinaire, ce petit chenapan adorable s'était mis à dormir à leurs pieds dans leur lit, au grand dam de Derek. Cela avait fait sourire Stiles jusqu'au moment où son amant lui avait signalé qu'un golden retriever adulte n'allait pas être le même poids pour ses pieds, sachant que lui-même s'en fichait était un super héros à force décuplée.

Le jeune reporter avait répliqué par un simple mais magnifique tirage de langue emmenant dans ses bras Wolverine.

Il finit par entendre son petit chien japper et s'avança vers le bruit et ce qu'il découvrit le laissa sans voix.

C'est-à-dire qu'il n'assistait pas tous les jours à ce genre de spectacle voire jamais.

Et plus tard il regrettera de ne pas avoir saisi son portable pour filmer ces images magnifiques, inoubliables et divertissantes.

Là devant lui, enfin dans le salon, se trouvait son amant en chaussettes et short, la chemise blanche par-dessus avec un plumeau dans la main en train de faire la plus belle chorégraphie de sa vie. Le tout accompagné par le petit Wolverine qui aboyait et sautait tout en tournant en rond autour du brun.

Et tout le monde savait que Derek Hale n'avait aucun sens du rythme et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il danse. Qui aurait cru que l'autre point faible de Superman serait la musique ?

Il agitait le plumeau dans tous les sens dansant un pied sur l'autre tout en avançant sur le côté. A vrai dire la chorégraphie avait l'air très élaborée avec un mélange de scènes de plusieurs films surtout.

Et à y regarder de plus prêt, le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'hormis le pantalon à terre, la cravate et la veste, l'appartement était propre. Plus aucun poil de Wolverine ne traînait, plus aucun grain de poussière, ni même de boîtes de pizzas ou du dîner chinois de la veille.

Le brun s'était ennuyé à ce point là durant son jour de congé ? C'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui il ne s'était rien passé de trépidant. Même Perry White ne l'avait pas enguirlandé une seule fois.

Non il n'était pas passé sur une autre Terre quand même ? Non parce qu'avec les histoires des aventures de Barry, il pouvait s'attendre à tout et à tout moment.

La chanson entama son dernier refrain et son amant se mit à danser de plus en plus vigoureusement, agitant ses hanches d'avant en arrière, balançant le plumeau lui servant de micro d'une main à l'autre pour finir par se retourner et se donner à fond pour la dernière note. Et Stiles put remarquer à ce moment même l'accessoire suprême du super héros : les lunettes de soleil.

Et en même temps que la chanson finissait, Derek remarqua enfin son compagnon bras croisés se tenant au chambranle de la porte. Wolverine le remarqua aussi et courut vers lui, aboyant toute sa joie de le revoir.

\- Oh.

Ce fut le seul son prononcé par Derek qui enleva ses lunettes de soleil et les déposa avec son plumeau sur la commode du salon.

\- Tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que je rentre tôt.

\- L'heure qui s'affiche sur la pendule n'est pas ce que j'appellerai tôt. Mais. Oui.

\- Tu sais que t'es sexy comme ça.

\- Stiles…

\- Quoi ? Qui aurait cru deviner ? Quand Superman s'ennuie il fait le ménage et danse !

Un fin sourire apparut sur les lèvres du brun tandis qu'il se rapprochait de son amant pour l'enlacer tendrement.

\- Le spectacle t'a plu ?

\- Et comment ! Tu me refais un autre numéro un peu plus chaud ?

\- Sans la chemise ?

Stiles acquiesça sans attendre et suivit son amant l'emmena dans la chambre tout en faisant signe à Wolverine de rester dans le salon.

Y'a pas à dire. Il adorait quand son amant s'ennuyait !

* * *

Chu chu


	12. Fact 12

**Note : Coucou à tous ! Voilà le douzième et dernier fact sur notre couple =)**

 **Un peu en retard, pas trop quand même !**

 **Bonne année à vous !**

 **Donc voilà le dernier fact de la série et celle-ci est terminée ! Merci à tous de l'avoir suivi et d'avoir laissé des reviews ! J'en suis très heureuse ! =D**

 **En espérant que ce dernier OS plaira ! Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Fact 12 : Savoir organiser la fête de l'année**

La musique battait son plein et tout le monde s'amusait, dansait, buvait et profitait de ce moment. C'était la meilleure idée de tous les temps et il était sur de faire plaisir à tout ce petit monde en plus.

Il avait tout prévu.

Entre la décoration thématisée et il remerciait le fait que les super héros pouvaient être aussi commercial avec tellement de goodies qu'il avait cru devenir fan de chacun d'entre eux. Heureusement il avait tout de même une préférence pour Superman !

D'ailleurs en parlant de Superman, Derek était parti chercher d'autres boissons à l'épicerie du coin parce qu'il en fallait plus. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait descendre des bouteilles les « super héros »… Cisco s'était lancé dans le pari de boire autant que Barry sans être bourré. Sauf que raté… Cisco mimait le calamar nageant dans les eaux profondes sur son canapé sous le rire –enfin le sourire narquois en tout cas – de John Constantine.

En plus il se demandait s'il avait vraiment bien fait de l'invité lui, il voyait des ombres se balader dans tous l'appartement et il était sur de l'avoir entendu psalmodier des paroles avec pour raison « mettre de l'ambiance ».

Soit c'était le dernier jour de l'année mais de là à inviter des ombres…

Le rire d'Oliver le sorti de ses pensées. Et cela le scotcha pour ensuite lui faire très peur. Oliver Queen savait rire ? Il faudrait qu'il demande plus de renseignements à Félicity…

Le bruit d'un glaçon tournant dans un verre vide attira son attention et il se tourna vers le coin du salon. Là se trouvait Bruce Wayne –le fameux verre vide à la main- observant chaque personne présente. En fait Batman était vraiment flippant, même s'il restait fan. Bruce Wayne dans son salon quoi !

\- Hey Stiles ! Super fête !

\- Ah merci Arthur ! Ca va pas trop en manque d'eau ?

\- Ah ah très drôle. Et non ta baignoire est assez confortable ! _Répondit le dieu des Océans en lui tapant sur l'épaule avant de se tourner vers Cisco pour lui expliquer le vrai mouvement d'un calamar._

Derek allait le tuer c'est sur. Aquaman était passé par la baignoire… en espérant qu'aucune écaille de poisson ne traînait !

Et il était où son super héros à lui !

 **oooOOOooo**

Soupirant discrètement pour la énième fois à la caisse de l'épicerie, il regarda sa montre sentant la nervosité le gagner.

Il avait accepté que Stiles organise la fête du nouvel an chez eux avec tous leurs amis mais il n'aimait pas pour autant le laisser seul avec eux. Pas qu'il n'ait pas confiance en lui. Oh non au contraire mais il connaissait très bien les autres et leurs idées.

Il réussit enfin à payer et entreprit de se rendre au plus vite chez lui. Un coup d'œil rapide à droite et à gauche dans la rue et il s'envola pour rejoindre leur appartement.

Quoi ? Il n'y avait rien de mal à tricher un peu de temps en temps. Et puis plus vite il revenait, plus vite il retrouvait Stiles.

A peine avait-il passé la fenêtre qu'un corps se précipita devant lui, l'entourant de ses bras.

\- Hey détends toi mon chou ! Va rien se passer de grave ce soir ! _Répondit Stiles en passant ses bras autour de son amant_. Dis. Tu veux pas enfiler ton costume j'ai une envie de te grimper dessus quand t'es moulé en cuir.

D'accord, son compagnon avait trop bu pour la soirée et il connaissait le coupable… Cisco avait dû lui faire goûter une de ses décoctions spécial pour Barry. Il le retenait pour la prochaine fois celui-là.

\- Tu as bu ?

\- Noooooooooooon ! Bon. Un pitit peu ? Maiiiis parce que tu m'as abandonné !

\- Quand ça ?

\- Maiiiiiis làààààààà !

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel sous le regard de ses amis. Il allait en entendre parler de cette histoire. Il tapota son amant sous les fesses et ce dernier grimpa sur lui, nouant ses pieds sur ses fesses.

\- Diiiis. Tu vas quand même m'embrasser pour la nouvelle année heiiiin ?

\- J'hésite. _S'amusa Derek en regardant la pendule devant lui indiquant plus que quelques secondes avant l'heure fatidique._

\- Quoiii ? Tu peux pas hésiter Derek Hale ! Je suis l'homme de ta vie ! Tu le sais peut-être pas encore mais je te le dis mon cher ! L'HOMME DE TA VIE ! Alors tu vas sagement m'embrasser à minuit et on va repasser le reste de l'année ensemble… Nan même si tu veux pas le faire, moi je t'embrasse et comme ça t'es collé à moi pour le reste de l'année. De la vie c'est mieux. Parce qu'on va passer toute notre vie ensemble je te le dis moi et en plus…

Son monologue fut coupé court par deux lèvres. Deux lèvres très appétissantes et très gourmandes. Il n'allait nullement sans plaindre et resserra tout son corps contre celui de son super héros. Ils finirent par se séparer et se sourirent.

\- Bonne année~

Ouais. Il en était sur l'année s'annonçait géniale surtout en compagnie de Superman~

* * *

Chu chu !


End file.
